The Music In Me: Loe Songfics
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: A whole bunch of Loe songfics with tons of songs from different genres and artists updated every few days. If you would like a song to be used, send the name and artist in a review.
1. Before He Cheats

Songfic 1: Before He Cheats

Pairing: Lily/Joe, Miley/Joe

**Song by Carrie Underwood.**

Here's the first songfic in "When You Look Me In The Eyes" series. I know, it's not a light note to start out on, but whatever.

Lily Truscott paced angrily in her living room staring at the pink face plate on her phone. She checked her missed calls. None. She checked her last calls. Twenty-Five.

All to him.

She put the phone back in her pocket, grabbed her helmet and book bag and jumped on her skate board, shoving her brother's baseball bat in her book bag. S

She skated until she reached a cute restaurant she had grown to know all to well.

She stopped, got off the board, picking it up and tucking it under her arm and sighing, walking to the window.

Lily grunted in disgust at what she saw. She was right all along.

Joe Jonas was sitting at a back table, very close to a certain blonde popstar and whispering in her ear. Lily stomped her foot angrily.

"How could he? More than that, how could she?" she thought.

She kept watching them until he leaned in and kissed Hannah Montana, or more importantly, Lily's best friend Miley on the lips, Hannah responding as soon as his lips touched hers.

"That tears it." Lily said, dropping all of her stuff. She walked over to Joe's SUV and stared at it. She then got an idea.

She pulled out the key to her house, stared at the shiny silver piece of metal before dragging the edge against the pretty red paint of his car. She walked to the other side and re-did the action.

She put the key back in her pocket and stared at it again, she then walked to the front of the car, lifted up the hood and grabbed the spare key that she knew Joe had secured under it.

She pulled it out, drove it into the keyhole and swung the door open.

"Joe, Joe, Joe, you are a totally drop dead sexy rockstar, but you've got a bad case of boy brain." she said. She dug through the glove compartment until she found what she was looking for.

A pocket knife given to him by his father last Christmas. She glared at it before swinging it open and staring at his off white leather seats.

She took one last look at the perfect interior before carving "LILY" in all caps in the seat. She did it once more in the head rest, and then did it about five times in Miley's seat for dramatic effect.

She was about to put the knife up when she got another quick idea she went outside and sliced a hole in every last one of Joe Jonas' pretty Goodyear tires.

She put the knife into the glove compartment, slid the key back under the hood and sighed.

Her job was almost done.

"One last thing." She sighed, grabbing the bat out of her bag.

She swung it in her hand before grabbing it with both hands. With a mighty grunt, Lily slammed the bat into the headlights, crashing them on impact, setting the car alarm off with a wild boom.

Lily grabbed her skate board, completely forgetting the bat, and ran for her life behind the tall sign for the restaurant.

And on cue, Joe Jonas came hurdling out of the building on the sound of his car alarm, dragging Hannah behind him.

His mouth gaped open in shock as he looked inside as the lights were flashing.

"Lily"


	2. Thank You

**Songfic 2: Thank You**

**Song by Dido.**

A cold rain pounded down to the ground in Malibu California. In a small house near the beach, an alarm rang that it was six in the morning.

Lily Truscott slammed her hand down on the clock shutting off the noise. She sat up and stretched, staring at the rain. She sighed, she hated rain, it was so ugly, dark, and dramatic.

She sighed, knowing it'd probably be a long day. She got dressed and as she pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail she saw a picture of the person that could make even the darkest of days brighter. In the picture, her boyfriend, famous rock star Joe Jonas was staring deeply into the camera, attempting to take a picture of himself.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as she ran into the living room. She got dressed and went outside, actually on time this morning, only moments before the bus were to arrive. She was standing under her umbrella waiting patiently when she realized she had forgotten her purse.

"Aw man!" Lily groaned dropping the umbrella and running in the house.

She grabbed the small greenish colored khaki bag off of the counter and ran back outside just as she saw the huge yellow bus pull off.

She felt like crying. She put her stuff on her shoulder and sighed. She reached for her phone out of her pocket and fumbled with it for a minute.

She reached a number and pressed send.

"Hey, can you come get me, I missed the bus."

"Again, Lils, come on, you can do better than that."

"Joe, it's not the time to mess with me right now, just please, for me."

"I'm sorry babe, I can't, I'm recording right now, then I have that Radio Disn….."

"Fine, whatever."

Lily shut the phone and put in her pocket angrily as she walked down the road until she reached the Stewart residence, knowing Jackson would take her to school.

She went into the building, still wet from the bus incident. Her head was throbbing with a headache that came from no where, that Miley implied was probably from the stress.

She shut her locker and turned to go to class when she was stopped by Amber and Ashley.

"We heard your big rock star boyfriend couldn't come and get you." Amber hissed.

"I bet you aren't even dating Joe Jonas." Ashley said.

"Are so." Lily said.

"Whatever." Amber said, "Goodnight and Goodbye, Truscott."

"Ooh, sss…" they laughed.

Lily rubbed her temples in annoyance. She walked to class as her phone vibrated.

The text she had just received read: "Sorry about earlier. Hope u understand. Love u."

Lily half smiled and sighed tucking her phone back in her pocket and slid into class, just as the bell rang.

That afternoon, Lily decided just to ride home with Miley just as she did earlier. She walked all the way home from the Stewart house, letting the cold rain hit her shoulders, not even bothering to get the umbrella out of her book bag.

She sighed as she swung open the door. She was greeted by someone handing her a towel.

"A towel for m'lady."

The voice was too familiar to Lily. She glanced up and saw Joe standing before her with a sympathetic look on his face and holding a pink towel in his hand.

Lily smiled, taking the towel and then tossing her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. Joe put his arms around her waist.

Lily let a silent tear of happiness fall down her cheek as Joe gently rubbed her back.

"Thanks Joe." she smiled.

"Anytime" he said.

She stayed locked in his embrace, not noticing anything but him and only him. He was the world right at the moment for her.

Correction: Joe Jonas was Lily Truscott's world, and there was not a day that went by that he hadn't made better, if only but a little bit.


	3. Last Name

**Songfic 3: Last Name**

**Song by Carrie Underwood**

**I DO REALIZE LILY WOULD PROBABLY RECOGNIZE JOE, BUT LET'S HAVE AN IMAGINATION HERE PEOPLE!**

**This is dedicated to my friend Ciara who got me into this song. Oh, and Josh who let us sing this in the lunch line around him for about six minutes. Haha!**

Lily Truscott sat in a booth at a club with her best friend Miley who was practically sitting in her boyfriend, Nick Jonas' lap.

Lily took another sip of her drink as a waiter came and gave her another, saying that a guy by the bar had paid for her another.

She nodded happily accepting the free drink. After another free drink after another, Lily wandered off near the dancefloor where she met up with a guy with penetrating brown eyes and shaggy brownish black hair that fell in his eyes.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he said, pulling her arm.

"N-Nothin' much." she slurred.

"Where you from cutie?" he said.

"M-Malibu." she giggled.

"LA" he replied, "I think, I might be from New Jersey, I'm just not quite sure."

Lily giggled helplessly again, "Sweet."

"By the way, the name's Joe."

She smiled at him, "I have a friend named Joe," she giggled, "He's funny, like you."

After a few dances, Joe pulled Lily out into the parking lot where a small car was parked. He opened the passenger seat for her then got in the other side. He drove for what seemed like forever to Lily.

They drove past several city limits signs and then a state limit sign.

"Where are we going?" Lily said.

Joe shrugged.

After hours that passed by Lily blindly. She woke up in a hotel room with a headache from hades.

"What happened?" she groaned, looking at the clock, noticing it was 11 AM.

She ran her hand through her hair and looked down. There was a silver band with a cross on it on her ring finger.

Lily cursed under her breath, remembering everything. The guy named Joe, the drinks, the dance, and finally, the wedding. She glanced around the room. No one was in the bed with her. She looked towards the bathroom door and saw the light on. Lily got out of bed, took the ring off, leaving it on the night stand by the bed, grabbed his car keys and bolted out the door.

She ran to where she knew was his car, got in it and drove. She was driving so fast she didn't notice the cop coming up behind her.

He pulled her over.

"What's your name mam?" he asked.

Lily's mouth gaped open, "Lily."

She paused. The officer continued, "Lily, what's your last name."

"I'm not going to lie to a police officer." she paused.

"I don't know my last name."


	4. Kerosene

**Songfic 4: Kerosene**

**Song by Miranda Lambert**

A 17 year old Lily Truscott sat on her back porch one afternoon. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lit one up. She knew smoking was bad, but after what's happened to her, what could be worse.

After all, what could be worse than walking in on your boyfriend in bed with your best friend.

That's exactley what Joe Jonas and Miss Miley Stewart did to her.

She exhaled, smoke filling the air. She rolled her eyes.

She loved Joe. He was the love of her life, or so she thought.

She threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping it with her black converse. She bit her lip as her phone rang.

Oliver.

She wasn't in the mood for men. Even if they were just her friends.

She walked back into the house in anger, she grabbed her photo album and put it on the table on the porch.

She walked into the house and down the basement stairs and grabbed a big bottle that said: "DANGER: HIGHLY FLAMMABLE".

Lily smiled at the warning. She really wished she had that written on her forehead when she met Joe. Maybe that would've put some sense into that boy.

She went back to the porch, grabbed the photo album and went into the yard. She put both items on the ground and sat on her knees.

She pulled out numerous photos of Joe, her and Joe, and finally Miley out of the album, and put them in a pile.

She grabbed the bottle. She poured it over the pictures taking in the scent.

Kerosene. Highly flammable, combustable. Anyway you put it, if it gets near heat, it'll burn.

Just like Joe.

She grabbed her cigarette lighter and then picked up the one of Joe. She pulled the trigger on the lighter and dropped the picture quickly on top of the others as they burst into a wild flame.

After the pictures had burnt to an ash, Lily grabbed a bucket of water to put out the rest of the flames and smiled at her work.

That was all Joe Jonas was.

A dead, burnt memory.


	5. Stay

**Songfic 5: Stay**

**Song by: Sugarland**

**This goes out to YourHandInMine. She said, "Make Joe the victim." So here we go.**

Joe Jonas sat in the living room of his and his girlfriend's apartment. He sighed and stared at the clock.

Right on cue the phone rang. Joe rolled his eyes. She was going to leave again. Pain shot through him as he watched the love of his life, Lily Truscott walk into the living room carrying her purse and make up bag in her hand.

Joe glanced at her.

"What?" she said.

Joe couldn't take it anymore, it all came out, "Don't go. Please."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Joe, I'm just going to Miley's."

"To see Jackson." he said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay, fine." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Later."

"Bye." He replied.

As Lily walked out the door, Joe stood up, pacing back and forth. He was lost, unsure of what to do. He loved Lily, but he wanted to be the only one. He knew he most definatley was not.

It had all started a few months ago. Joe had gone on tour with his brothers, leaving a very sad Lily at home, alone. Then, when Lily didn't come to greet him when they finally parked the buses, Joe knew something was up.

He drove home only to find Lily asleep in Jackson Stewart's arms. _In his bed._

The memory hit Joe hard. He sat back down with his head in his hands. He glanced up and weighed his options.

He could leave Lily all together and forget her, or stay here, still in love, but have to shar her with another guy.

Joe stood up silently and went back to the bedroom. He grabbed his dufflebag out of the closet and grabbed his shirts from the closet, he stuffed them in the bag carelessly, not knowing why he wanted to leave her all of a sudden.

He did the same with his pants. That is, until he reached his favorite pair of pants. They were tight, red, skinny jeans with a huge blackish stain on thm. He half smiled at them, remembering how he was wearing them when he first met Lily.

_Joe walked up to Hannah Montana's dressing room. He knocked on the door and a pretty girl with bright pink hair answered the door. She had a ring of chocolate around her mouth._

_"Oh my Jonas!" She squealed, "Eeep!" _

_She bounced up and down clapping her hands. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside where Hannah was sitting on the small couch._

_"Down Lola. Don't hurt the boy. I need him for 'We Got The Party'." Hannah said._

_Lola nodded and "eeeped" once more. _

_Joe walked over to the chocolate fountain, entranced by this Lola girl._

_"Hey, your name is Lola, right?" he said._

_Lola's eyes widened as she nodded. She took a strawberry from the bowl with her shaking hand and attempted to dip it in the chocolate, but instead hit the thing in the right spot, causing it to tip over and send chocolate sloshing everywhere, including Joe's famous red skinny jeans._

_"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Oh my God! Oh my Jonas!" she said, frantically._

_Joe laughed, "Nah, it's fine, I've got tons of these."_

Joe smiled at the thought. He really wished she wasn't doing what she was. He loved the "eeeping", spazztic, funny girl that he once knew, and not the lying, cheating person she was now.

Joe continued to pack his stuff and load it by the door for about an hour, when Lily walked in the door.

She saw all the bags lying by the door and stared at them with wonder. Joe was no where to be found.

"Joe? Joe! Joeseph Jonas!" she yelled, storming back into the bed room and then into the bathroom where Joe was packing up his colognes and various hair products.

Joe noticed her presence in the door frame, but ignored her.

"Joe what the heck is going on?" she said.

"Lily," he didn't look up, "I'm not going to sit around while you give the best of yourself to Jackson. I'm leaving baby."

Lily stared at him blankly, feeling her heart racing, tears rushing to her face.

"Joe, come on, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know, come on, please Joe, please stay! Don't go!" she began to cry, "I won't cheat anymore, I promise, I won't do it again."

Joe looked at her, letting the tears freely fall, "I can't belive you. That's why I'm leaving."

"Joe, I'd rather be with you, in your bed, with your arms around me, not Jackson, not anyone, please!" she begged.

Joe looked at her. Lily fell to the ground in tears on her knees.

"Joe, Joe, please." she cried quietly, "No"

Joe felt a mixture of guilt and fear in his heart as he watched her.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" he said.

Lily looked up at him, "Look at me Joe, look at me and tell me I'm lying. Tell me I'm not in love with you. Tell me I'm in love with Jackson."

Joe down at her. She had eyeliner and other makeup going down her cheeks. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes.

"Stand up." he said.

"What?"

"Stand up Lily!" he said.

Lily got up, her bottom lip still quivering. She stood before Joe, not looking at him directly.

Joe gently tilted her chin to face him.

"Lily," he sighed, "I love you. I really do. I want to stay. Lily, I don't know if I can go on. Lils, I don't know if I can trust you."

Lily nodded, "If I were you, I'd leave too."

"That's why I'm not going to."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Why? Joe why?" she said.

"You'll never learn that there's no one that can love you quite like me if I don't stay." he said.

Lily burst into tears, tossing her arms around his neck. He gently kissed her on the head.

"Lily, I'll stay on one condition."

"I'll never do it again Joe. Never. You're the only one." she finished him off.

Joe rested his head against Lily's and sighed, "That's all I'd ever want."

"All I want is for you to stay." Lily said, gripping him tighter.


	6. Bubbly

**Songfic 6: Bubbly**

**Song by Colbie Callait**

**A/N: This song has ALWAYS reminded me of Loe since the first time I heard it. I wrote an old Loe one shot on my brother's computer to this song, but I really don't want to deal with him to get it, so here I go with a new one.**

It was a dark, cold morning somewhere in between Charlotte, North Carolina and Nashville, Tenessee. Rain was hitting a metallic tan and black tour bus hard as it continued it journey.

Lily Truscott would not have known it were raining had her boyfriend, Joe Jonas not rolled over and kicked her in the back of her legs.

"Joe..." she groaned.

She woke up instantly, glaring over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't see how a boy who was obnoxious in a cute way when he was awake could be just flat out obnoxious in his sleep.

She then felt Joe roll back over and lazily put an arm around her waist. He rested his head against her shoulder.

Lily glanced at him. She rolled here eyes and couldn't help but smile. He was amazing, gorgeous, funny, and about every other thing she wanted in a guy. She knew it since the moment that she first spoke to him that she had to have him.

She thought it would be impossible though, Joe Jonas liking her. Yeah right, she was just one in about three million other girls with a fangirly crush on him.

That fantasy became reality soon after though.

_"Lily come on!" Miley, dressed as Hannah said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her dressing room._

_Lily dug the heels of her black boots into the ground, trying to be rooted to the spot._

_"I don't think it's right. Why should we tell them now? I mean, it might screw everything up. Miley please!" she said._

_Miley shook her head and pulled the girl into the room, where the three Jonas' were sitting. _

_"Hey guys!" she said._

_"Hey Hannah!"_

_"Lola, what's up with you?" Nick asked, seeing the panic stricken look on her face._

_Lily shook her head. _

_"We have something to tell you." Miley began. _

_Lily watched as Miley put her hand on top of her wig and tugged it off. _

_Lily looked at the guys, Kevin had a weirded out expression on his face, Joe looked like he was processing and re processing the scene and Nick, well, Nick had fainted._

_"I need to introduce Nick to Oliver." she rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not really Hannah Montana, that's my stage name, I'm really Miley Stewart, grade nine, I go to Seaview High in Malibu, I made up Hannah so I could have a normal life." _

_Nick regained conciousness and looked at Miley, "S-So, H-Hannah's n-not r-real?"_

_Miley shook her head._

_Nick nodded._

_"Hey! What about you?" Joe said, pointing at Lily._

_"Oh no!" Lily squealed._

_Miley grabbed the top of her purple wig and pulled it off._

_"Miley!" Lily gasped as her blonde hair started to fall down onto her shoulders._

_"Lily, JoBros, JoBros, Lily." Miley said._

_Lily looked around for some response but only noticed one thing. Joe was gawking at her. Not in one of those 'She's weird' or 'She's crazy' gawks, but a 'can't-look-away' gawk that made Lily blush like crazy._

_From that moment on, it was history._

Lily smiled at the memory. It was insane thinking that was only six months ago. Now Lily had joined Miley on tour with the Jonas' for the entire summer and couldn't be happier. She was with her four best friends, one of which was her only love.

She was shaken out of her thought process when she felt Joe stir beside her. She rolled over to look for herself and saw him prop himself up with his left elbow beside her.

"Good morning beautiful." he said groggily.

"Don't you mean 'Hello Beautiful'" she giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Joe said, pushing a stray piece of blonde hair from in direction of her eyes to behind her ear.

Joe leaned in and kissed Lily on the cheek, then on the nose, then down her neck.

"Joe.." Lily sighed. A shiver ran down her spine and all the way down to her feet. She grabbed Joe's hands in hers as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they broke apart Joe scooted back under the covers next to Lily. He carefully tucked Lily back in and smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

He slid his arms around her waist and smiled as she put her head over on his chest and sighed.

"How much longer 'till Nashville?" Lily partially yawned.

"Who cares?" Joe said as he laid his head down and gently drifted back to sleep with Lily in his arms as the rain kept pouring down on the bus.


End file.
